Emotionally Strong
by SeparatedCow
Summary: Sasuke proves that he, indeed, is a prick. [Sasuke x Hinata] Oneshot.


This has been in my documents forever.

Thought'd post it.

* * *

"Women are emotionally strong." 

_…cutie… _

His voice was rough and calloused curdling into the air in an almost sick way, the coughs that bellowed out along with his words mocking and slamming into her skull with equal union. A thin, slender finger made its way to the top of her wild mane of ebony hair, and with a twitchy movement, chipped and horribly chewed fingernails drew pictures and curled about the sweaty locks with worried gestures.

"A woman can get over a parent's divorce in much less time then a man."

It was strange, she thought, strange that a man like him could get sick.

It was rather adorable how the feminine man curled into the small bed with a shaky frame, his once strong presence that he took in a room disappearing into a weak, bedridden man. She watched in fond adoration as he spoke to her, his brain obviously in a place that Hyuuga Hinata knew she'd never reach.

"For a young girl it would only take a few years before the tragic scene only turns into a flickering memory."

She wasn't listening.

With a damp towel, the young woman wiped the cool fabric against the sweaty forehead of Uchiha Sasuke, her lips blessed into a full blooming crescent of joy as he let out an absolutely adorable cough.

If Hinata was even the tiniest bit forward, of if Hinata suddenly transformed into the loud boisterous Ino, she would've squealed the entire fan girl out of her at the sight of a bedridden Uchiha.

"But for a young boy…they mentally torture themselves until they die."

The small bed frame shifted awkwardly as the young Hyuuga settled herself against the cottony mountains of blankets that surrounded the Uchiha. With a fond look crossed about her face, she gently spidered her fingers of the small forehead of the pale boy, giggling as he let out a small and almost dopey smile.

-

-

-

"Get my bag."

Nodding, the young Hyuuga angled forward, gently clasping her fingers over a small handbag that dangled strangely from a chair. With a frightened look, she handed the bag to him, silently, quickly…

"Not this bag, I want the other one."

With a another quick nod, she made her way towards the kitchen of the small, yet somehow spacious apartment, her feet shuffling loudly against the floorboards as she winced as she felt and sensed the angry emotions that soared from her prodigy of a husband. Keeping her head hung low in humility; she scurried as fast as she could back into the dining room to hand him the bag.

With a sick look twisting cruelly against his sharp features, the Uchiha snatched the bag from her his face harsh, scowling as she winced and backed into her chair.

Dumping the contents of the bag onto the finely polished and refined mahogany table, the Uchiha fingered over the large amounts of weapons and harmful objects that tumbled from the bag. With a soft "hn" he settled a bit into his chair, a smug knowledge pricking his movements.

"Is it okay?"

She kept her words soft and barely unheard, in hopes that she would not anger the moody prodigy.

With a jerky movement he angled his head forward, a strange realization twinkling in his ebony eyes as if he just realized her existence. A small lump of anger began to collect in her throat as he passed her a scowl.

"Sit up, you posture is horrible."

Straightening her bending back with a frown, she slowly reclined in her chair, hoping that she didn't look _too _comfortable in the presence of the moody man. Her chest jutted forward with a strange shy confidence.

"Go make dinner."

She scrambled quickly to her feet, her slippers creaking against the worn wooden floor with a loud spidery sound. Worry was painfully nibbling at her, tearing down her worn body and showing awfully through her face. In her haste she tripped, tumbling pathetically onto the floor with a sharp squeak of pain.

"For god's sake! Get the hell up!"

Hinata cursed her bad luck as the shuffling sounds of her husband's feet neared, pulsing along in union with her aching head. With a fearful gasp, she was pulled up. Pain was straining and dancing about her arm as the pain from her husband's strong grip lingered.

Lifting her soft face to look towards the Uchiha's way, she let a small gasp.

A look of pity tore down the usual scowl that held up his sharp features. A soft look of worry and almost concern seemed to glisten and scream against the soft pale tones of his face.

"Watch what you're doing woman."

About to retort, the Hyuuga stopped when lips met hers, kneading and pressing with a soft gentle touch. A spidery feeling fly down Hinata's back as her husband's demanded entrance, his tongue poking out in the slightest of ways to caress her plump lips.

An assortment of reds glistened from Hinata's face as she allowed her husband to enter, her gasps and moans muffled as his tongue plunged, gently caressing the roof of her mouth, the edge of her tongue, slowly…carefully…gently…she replied back shyly, letting her tongue entwine and saliva mix as she was suddenly shoved up against the small fridge the couple owned.

Not sure how, the young Hyuuga woman had suddenly lost her shirt, and not quite sure, she found herself dipping her bare back into the cold shelves of the fridge, the cold air pricking her sharply as she held a sharp intake of breath within her throat.

A mouth lingered through the valley between her breasts, trailing wet, moist kisses…her ebony hair was tugged on as the Uchiha craned her neck back, watching in sick pleasure as she moaned in pain along in union with the pulsing veins that danced about her neck…

She screamed when the man suddenly entered her with a sharp thrust of his waist, her screams muffled as his fingers gently lingered inside to hush her. Her squeaks of pleasure sunk in within the air about them, and after a long silence…

"Women aren't physically strong."

_…prick…_

* * *

_Please lay off the flames... _


End file.
